vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
MESSAGES HERE Um. Hi. Sorry about that. I forgot about that. It was vocaloid-realted, so I thought I could post it. I'm a newbie here. -A-" I fail. Ichigo-Chan 16:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Ichigo-Chan Vandalism Well, they think we're a source of amusement, apparently if we "redeem" her they'll troll and vandalise anyway... Honestly, we're not on her side here, I don't know why their hitting us now. It seems pointless to do that. We're not just going to ban her because we're getting hit because thats against the wikia staff guidelines. If they hate her, thats fine, thats down to them. I'm just going to ban and ignore them if they try. I really don't want to feed the trolls and ED is an annoyance anyway. So yeah, I'm just not going to mention them now. I doubt they'll go away anyway even if you ignore them and I know some of them know every trick in the book to avoid being blocked. Reacting to them will make it worst anyway since it gives them a sense of pride and amusement. If they troll, I treat them like any othr troll... Besides, SailorEarth doesn't appear to be telling us more then just her side of the story, she isn't hanging around, so the only thing that counts her as a editor right now is her responses to us. And honestly, we gave her some advice, if she takes it, thats down to her. Heck... She ignored everything else anyone said to her anyway. Anyway, I'm not going to speak about this anymore. As I said, it will just make things worst. I suggest you don't reply for the same reason. It all seems silly, like they don't really know who they really want to attack here... -_-' One-Winged Hawk 11:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey :-D So I forgot the FL studio software can do ogg files which the wikia system supports and was able to upload some sing shorts for 4 of the Vocaloids... Only the four I own though. -_-' This is how they sound out of the box I note, so readers get an idea of what they sound. I didn't know what to make them sing so you can voice an opinion. Some minor details; *Yes Tonio can't sing "singer" well (its the "r") *Big Al sounds croaky anyway without editing *If I alter Sonika... Well the file becomes useless. I'm sorry, but thats how she is out of the box. Prima's one is fine and really don't think that needs changing. Its wierd but after Prima, Zero-G's Vocaloids sort of go down hill. One-Winged Hawk 22:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I was expecting a more serious reaction, I guess you can't really take these files seriously. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 06:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Consult Could you let me know your e-mail address? I have something that needs your advice. damesukekun*live.jp Damesukekun 14:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Files I prefer not to include a thumbnail as its best if the users make their own mind up on the clarity of the file etc, its the Vocaloid "out of the box" no edits. I'm going to ask around for help getting others tomorrow. Aside from Sweet Ann I can't aquire the others just yet. Since Vocaloid 3 supports past versions I can upload a copy of the new versions using Vocaloid 3 when its released. One-Winged Hawk 16:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Response All right, that's fine. I do think we need to assort them by company though, because that's a pretty big definition in itself. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Er... Eee... In a little while Bunai, I've got a headache from writing all the new information supplied by the recent Vocaloidism article. Give me a couple of hours to stop feeling dizzy, every edit I've done today is one of a mass lot of edits across a lot of pages. I literally feel dizzy, plus this afternoon I got kicked out into the garden of my house to get gardening done and the sun got to me. I'm really out of it this evening. I sort of gave up with the Vocaloid3 page and just copied and pasted the notes from Vocaloidism and wrote "go to this article for more details" because thats where I literally just had to give up the heavy concentrating. @_@ One-Winged Hawk 16:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but I know at least I'm not the only one with an excuse for delaying things now lol. XD One-Winged Hawk 16:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I've put up a note regarding the forum, this is my final edit of the day. I'm just offering anyone with the skills to run the forum since I couldn't repair it. One-Winged Hawk 16:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind whatever happens, if someone comes and sets it up proper thats fine, if the wikistaff do it thats also fine. One-Winged Hawk 17:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) A note I'll be around possible not at all after this weekend, I blogged why just now. I'm sorry, this is beyond my control now, my mother is pulling me up to where she is living. :-( One-Winged Hawk 22:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It failed a month ago, I did note it but I wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen then. Apparently, nothing. Now, something. I don't have much time this week either since I'm packing my stuff, my entire life is wapped up in the house I'm leaving. If I had gone a month ago, it was a suitcase I was taking, now its everything I can grab, no returning to this house. I'm not coming back anyway, I'm leaving my brother and father to deal with each other. I can't take the stress they give me. I'm very sorry about all of this. One-Winged Hawk 01:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'll confess; I just forgot what we previosuly did. XD One-Winged Hawk 11:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said, I just forgot, but it seems a little silly, its sort of pointed out on VO forums recently that its a little bit too far dumbing down. I don't know... I don't think we need them in western order anyway at this point. One-Winged Hawk 07:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC)